More than 13 million units of blood are collected each year in the United States alone, and about 10 million of these units are transfused into 4 million recipients. Of the transfused units, about two-thirds are used during surgical procedures, and the remainder are used primarily for treating severe anemia or in emergency indications. Experience from clinical studies suggests that postoperative recovery can be shortened if hemoglobin concentrations are not allowed to fall to below 10 g/dL, the previously generally accepted indication for transfusion (Zauder, Anesth. Clin. North Amer. 8:471-80 (1990)). This criterion, however, is currently being reevaluated due in part to a recent increase in awareness of the risks associated with allogeneic blood transfusion (NIH Consensus Conference JAMA 260:2700-2703 (1988)). This has also resulted in a renewed interest in the use of autologous blood transfusion techniques, in particular predonation and acute normovolemic hemodilution (ANH).
Although autologous blood transfusion (i.e., reinfusion of the patient's own blood) was first employed over 170 years ago, it was not until the early 1970s that its use became more widespread because of growing concerns about the transmission of hepatitis. More recently, interest in autologous transfusions on the part of both patients and physicians has been stimulated by the emergence of AIDS. Despite an increased awareness and acceptance of the benefits of autologous blood transfusion, recent studies have revealed the widespread underutilization of autologous predonation (which is estimated to represent only 2-5% of all units drawn nationwide).
ANH is a procedure whereby several units of blood are withdrawn from the patient at the beginning of surgery and simultaneously replaced with either a crystalloid or a colloid plasma volume expander (Stehling et al. Transfusion 31:857 (1991) ) . The basic mechanism that compensates for most of the decreased oxygen capacity of the diluted blood is the rise in cardiac output and increased organ blood flow, factors that result from the improved fluidity of blood (i.e., lower viscosity) at lower hematocrit levels (Messmer et al Eur. Surg. Res. 18:254-263 (1986)). Weisskopf, Transfusion 35(1):37-41 (1995) describes a mathematical analysis of acute isovolemic hemodilution prior to surgical blood loss, which was used to determine the magnitude of potential reductions in allogeneic transfusion. Weisskopf concluded that isovolemic hemodilution prior to surgery can obviate allogeneic blood transfusion or diminish the amount transfused.
Predonation typically involves withdrawal of several units of a patient's blood during the six weeks prior to surgery. To avoid excessive anemia, the amount of blood that can be safely predonated in the weeks before surgery is limited, as is the amount of blood that can be removed during ANH.
Quite apart from ANH and predonation, it has been suggested that red cell substitutes, or blood substitutes, could be used in place of allogeneic blood (i.e., blood from other humans) during surgery. Methods for facilitating autologous blood use which employ a synthetic oxygen carrier or blood substitute are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,393 (Roth et al). Extensive research in the field of such blood substitutes over the past two decades has resulted in several candidate compositions. These include perfluorocarbon emulsions, such as FLUOSOL (Green Cross Corporation, Japan) and OXYGENT (Alliance Pharmaceutical Corp., San Diego, USA), and hemoglobin compositions, such as those derived from human, animal, or recombinant sources.
Traditional thinking has been that a red cell substitute would be given in volumes equal to the amount of whole blood that would be used for the same purpose. The use of such blood substitutes in large volumes to replace blood used in transfusions has not been entirely satisfactory in earlier applications. For example, early studies using FLUOSOL as a large volume blood substitute found that following blood loss, FLUOSOL was "unnecessary in moderate anemia and ineffective in severe anemia." Gould, et al., New Engl. J. Med. 314:1653 (1986). In this study, the average increase in arterial oxygen content with the drug was only 0.7 ml/deciliter. Thus, it was concluded that use of fluorocarbon emulsions as blood substitutes would not provide a significant benefit in severely anemic and bleeding patients. Indeed, although the U.S. Food & Drug Administration approved FLUOSOL in 1989 for use as a perfusion agent to enhance myocardial oxygenation during percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA), it did not approve an earlier application for use as a large volume blood substitute for general use.
The problem in using fluorocarbon emulsions and hemoglobin compositions as red cell substitutes or blood substitutes to compensate for blood loss from surgery, disease, or trauma lies in the relatively short circulating blood half life of those materials in vivo. Healthy humans typically require about two weeks to manufacture new red cells and increase their hematocrit to normal levels following blood loss. In contrast, the intravascular half life of fluorocarbon emulsions and hemoglobin substitutes in vivo is typically less than 72 hours, most often much less than 24 hours. Thus, even if sufficient quantities of a red cell substitute are administered during and/or after surgery, for example, to provide adequate oxygen delivery, the oxygen carrying capacity will drop significantly long before the body can compensate by making new red cells. One aspect of the current invention therefore defines an improved method to use red cell substitutes or blood substitutes for temporary short-term perioperative use in conjunction with autologous blood conservation strategies as a means of reducing or eliminating allogeneic blood transfusions.
Treatment of intracoronary thrombotic events such as myocardial infarcts usually involves systemic administration of thrombolytic agents, for example tissue plasminogen activator (tPA) or streptokinase. Mechanical intervention using percutaneous coronary angioplasty (PTCA) is also used. Under no circumstance during current treatment methods is blood purposefully diluted, as this would dilute the concentration of red blood cells and thus impair the delivery of oxygen to the heart. Many cellular elements of blood, however, are detrimental in the case of myocardial infarction. For example, it is well known that platelets are necessary for the process of thrombus formation; reduction in the number of platelets would result in attenuation of the rate of thrombus formation following infarction. Further, certain white blood cells, polymorphonuclear leukocytes (neutrophils), are known to be activated at the site of the infarct to release cytotoxic components including oxygen free radicals, which, upon successful opening of the stenosed artery, are responsible for damaging normal cells through a phenomenon known as reperfusion injury. It would be beneficial, therefore, to dilute blood during and for a specified time after treatment of a myocardial infarction in order to reduce the number of platelets and neutrophils that exacerbate the effects of the infarct. Hemodilution is not done, however, because it is also necessary to maintain high red blood cell levels to deliver oxygen to the myocardium.
The current invention therefore also defines an improved method to use red cell substitutes or blood substitutes for temporary short-term use in conjunction with treatment of myocardial infarction as a means of reducing or eliminating the detrimental effects associated with the infarct while providing enhanced oxygen delivery to the tissues.